


Occam's Razor

by angelkilt



Category: Batgirl (Comic), Batman (Comics), DCU - Comicverse, Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Gen, Pre New 52
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-05
Updated: 2012-05-05
Packaged: 2017-11-04 20:52:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/398100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelkilt/pseuds/angelkilt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stephanie Brown runs into her ex on patrol and gets some things off her chest. Who knew fighting crime could be so liberating? </p>
<p>This is Pre Reboot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Occam's Razor

Run, run, run, jump, tumble, slide to a halt, roundhouse to the fac -get shot at- dodge the bullet like a boss, rebound shin kick, awkwardly flail, regain balance and… oh… have Tim Drake steal your kill.

Spoiler raised her cowled head towards the quickly approaching Red Robin and contemplated making a mad dash for freedom. Oh crap he’s wearing the, “We need to talk about your reckless behavior face.” Jeez, can’t a girl go out and kick some bad guy ass without having to worry about her sanctimonious prick of an ex ruining everything?

“We need to talk.” Tim growled in his best Batman imitation. It was a nervous habit the former Robin had developed when dealing with difficult people. Mainly just when dealing with former and current Robins.

The car-jacker was unconscious and restrained in bat-cuffs, the brand of dark champions.

“What the HELL? I had him just fine!” Stephanie yelled throwing her hands on her hips. She knew for a fact that Tim owned and sometime slept with a stuffed dinosaur, she refused to be intimidated by him. He remained unfazed by her scene.

“What are you doing here Steph?” He dropped the growl and tried on a more sympathetic tone. This only served to piss off the former sidekick.

“Whatever I want Timmy,” she seethed. Her arms folded defensively across her chest as she prepared to stare him down. The glare was useless under the cowl but it did make her feel slightly better.

“You can’t keep doing thi-“

“You going to stop me?” Stephanie pivoted away from Tim, turning her back on him. “Go ahead. Take me to the cops, I’m sure they’re just dying to know the secret identity of the Batman,” she smirked over her shoulder as she headed to the edge of the roof.

Tim didn’t even have the decency to look mildly concerned or threatened.

“You wouldn’t do that.”

He was right. It had never been in Stephanie’s nature to throw her friends under the bus, even if they had done so to her. She would never give up the Batfamily’s secrets.

“Shut up. You don’t get to do that.” She charged at him throwing an accusatory finger in his face. “You’re the one who left Gotham, you’re the one who asked me for help, and I did my best. And you know what? I didn’t do half bad! If he would have given me even a sliver of a fair chance, I would have been great! He trained you guys for years and he just- he wrote me off without even trying. He doesn’t get to decide for me. He doesn’t. I know you follow his orders like they’re the words of God but I don’t. If you want to stop me, you’re going to have to arrest me.”

The next few seconds felt like an eternity for both of them.

“You know I’m not going to do that. I can’t save you fro-“

“I don’t need you to save me!” Spoiler laughed, her hand went to pull through her hair, only to scratch awkwardly at her hood. Tim tried to press on but she stopped him. “No. No I don’t. If Batman wants to waste his time catching me, then he will. If I get hurt, then I get hurt. I’m not your responsibility anymore. I don’t want you to save me. Not anymore.”

“You know, if he had given me the same chance he gave the other Robins, I could have been really great. I bet I could’ve even given Babs a run for her money.” Spoiler sighed dreamily. Dream on Blondie. Life’s full of disappointments. Remember that cute mysterious geeky kid that dumped you and turned into a costumed dick bag? Loads of disappointments.

“This isn’t a game. You’re going to get yourself killed.”

“Yeah? Thanks for the confidence boost asshole.” She rolled her eyes at this tired argument.

“I’m not kidding. Stephanie, I don’t want to see you get hurt.” Tim was starting to get frustrated. Using her full first name was something he saved for when she had really pissed him off.

“Really? Are you fucking with me? Where was this concern when I was doing your job? Or how about when Bruce was tearing me a new one? You didn’t want to see me get hurt, is that why you decided to use me as a beard? Don’t look at me like that! I know about you and Kon, I’ve known for awhile now.” The blow was low and super effective. It was the perk to being the girl nobody cared about, she knew everything about everyone. Wallflowers just look so trustworthy.

Steph saw the flicker of guilt cross Tim’s face and then felt it echo inside her. However Red Robin had been silenced. There really wasn’t anything he could say without sounding like a giant tool.

She started for the edge of the roof, refusing to look at him. “You know what Tim? I’m not very good at life. I’m not particularly smart, or pretty, or brave. I don’t have any special abilities or talents. I don’t have lots of money or wash board abs… There’s never really been a role model for people like me. Not till now.”

With that, Spoiler dived off the roof knowing she wouldn’t be followed. She wasn’t completely sure Tim had stayed to listen to her speech. She hadn’t turned to check… she didn’t care anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> May be weird timeline-wise.   
> I just.... have so many Steph feels.  
> Also I am aware that the title has absolutely nothing to do with the story, it's just the name of the song I was listening to when I wrote it.


End file.
